


bus rides

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, another liddol drabble, oh yeah i did a drabble game on my tumblr a while ago lmao, this is from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which there’s a not at all shocking revelation on the bus
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 14





	bus rides

The scores had just been announced, declaring your team the winner of the meet that night. You all gathered around each other, yelling and cheering in excitement. But you couldn’t take too long celebrating: it was an away meet, and that meant that you had a forty-minute bus ride back to your school ahead of you.

Climbing on the bus with the few people who weren’t being picked up by their parents, exhaustion hit you almost immediately when you plopped down in a seat, Taeyong following. He had been your friend for several years, the two of you having met freshman year on the first day of preseason.

“Yong! There’s so many empty rows, can’t you sit in one of those?” You whined, half-heartedly pushing on his shoulder.

“Nope.” He popped the p with a smug grin on his face that you could just make out in the dim lighting.

“Fine, but I’m taking a nap.” You declared with a huff, resting your head against the window and closing your eyes.

The bus started up then, and as soon as it began moving, your head was practically assaulted by the window it was resting against. With grumble, you readjusted to slouch and instead be leaning against Taeyong’s shoulder, a much more comfortable surface. He shifted underneath you, turning to allow you to be comfortably tucked underneath his arm. Sleepily, you grabbed at his arm, holding it against your chest like a stuffed animal.

He must have thought that you were asleep, because he definitely wouldn’t have muttered **“Stop being so cute,”** if you were awake. Smirking to yourself, you laced your fingers with his, an action that definitely surprised him. Taeyong’s hand was stiff in yours, clearly not expecting you.

“I would stop if I could, Yong.” Your reply became a yawn at the end.

“Uhm—”

“You’re pretty cute too.”

His chest chuckled against your side, “Thanks, Y/N.”


End file.
